Please Like Me
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: Imagine meeting the five most popular guys in your school and four of them fall for you but the one you love doesn't, or does he? Reverse-harem, school life, shoujo, slice of life, romance. Only Amu's POV but I'll put some extra chaps. for other POVS.
1. Chapter 1

Please Like Me

"I'm Hinamori Amu, 16 years old. Please take care of me." I said as I introduced myself to my new classmates. Our family just transferred because of my dad's job. We usually do so I'm used to not having connections with my friends, classmates, and past boyfriends. Yes I did have boyfriends but not all of them are good with long distant relationship. I'm now currently single but don't get me wrong, I'm not looking for one.

"Thank you for the introduction Amu. Now please sit beside Naomi over there." At last, a window seat. I headed over it and was about to reach it when this random boy suddenly stuck his leg out. I guess he wanted to trip me but since I'm an athletic person, I'm not bragging, I was able to avoid it with my reflex. I just looked back and flashed my most innocent smile ever and the guy was pissed off and so was my other classmates.

I just ignored them and sat down. It was unusually comfortable for a chair with no pillows or anything. It was so comfortable that I wasn't able to notice that my seatmate, Naomi, was staring at me until she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Naomi, Naomi Hikuragi."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. She was unusually beautiful and poised. She has twin ponytails but it kinda looks like it's four since her hair wasn't at the same length but it added some charm to it. I wonder if I could have my hair like that. No wait, it can't be since my hair's pink and she's blonde. I forgot to dye my hair before transferring. Now I'm going to stand out like before. Remember to dye your hair when you transfer Amu!

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you're late once more!"

Who could that be? My head perked up. I'm sorta curious so I always do that. Then I saw a handsome blue haired boy with those beautiful blue eyes. He has a nice body built too but I guess he's not my type. So much for not looking for another boyfriend. And I just slumped down my desk.

"Sorry teacher. Another cat was stuck up a tree and I had to help it."

"You're using the same excuse! This is the, wait, how many times did you use this excuse already?"

"Nine sir." And he just casually slipped himself at the seat in front of him. He smelled good, no really. He actually smells better than most of the boys here. I'm becoming a pervert again. Stop it Amu.

"Well I'm not falling for that again! The next time you arrive late, you're headed for the principal's office."

"Whatever." And he slumped down at his desk, like what I did. It's irritating that someone does the same thing as I do. But who cares? And stupid people for glaring at me. It's not my fault I'm behind the most popular guy in school! Well, maybe he is the most popular guy in school seeing as the girls swoon when he passes by.

English has past and so did math. Now it's physical education. It's kinda boring seeing all of them play while I just stay here spinning this ball with my two hands. I want to play instead of watching people play.

"Go Ikuto!" "Kyaaa!" "Oh my gosh! He winked at me? Did you see that?" "No! He winked at me!" "Just shut up and cheer for him."

Stupid random girls. Stop screaming, my head's gonna burst and so will my ears.

"Hi there."

"Oh, it's you Naomi. It's weird that you aren't cheering for Ikuto."

"Really? Well it's more weird for you since most newcomers fall for him just by looking at him." And she pointed at Ikuto who just dunked the ball in the ring. He's a good player but I'm better. I can be kinda tomboyish sometimes since I love sports.

"I don't fall for guys that way." Spinning this ball can be so much fun, well sometimes dribbling would be better.

"Then we're the same. I fall for guys when I get to know more about them and if they're my type."

"Then what's your type Naomi?"

"Hmmm…" She said stroking her imaginary beard. She seems nice and tomboyish too despite her twin ponytails. "I like funny guys but serious when needed."

"Nice but I prefer guys who know how to treat a girl right."

"I like guys like that too you know. Who wouldn't like a guy who treats a girl right?" She has a point there.

"Right, so I guess I have no specific type then." And our teacher blows his whistle meaning the end of Physical Education class. I didn't have to look at the scores to see who won since I know that Ikuto's team would win anyway. It's sad that I wasn't able to play and that the girls here are girlish and are scared of balls.

"Kyaa!" And a girl falls down, being hit by a ball.

"Sorry!" A guy shouted from behind us. I turned around to see who would throw, kick, or do anything to a ball that would hit someone. And it's a short guy, blonde with red sparkling eyes, also not my type. He helps the girl up but it doesn't seem to work since the girl swoons. Another popular guy I think. I lost interest since the only thing the girl does is swoon.

And it's physics. I usually don't understand anything since my past seatmates were too noisy but now I only have two seatmates. A quiet, friendly, tomboyish, kind type and the most popular guy in school who doesn't care about anything. I heard a rumor about him failing and repeating a grade that's why he's a junior once again. Harsh life but that's what he gets for not studying. I'm not a nerd or anything but I do study from time to time, when needed. I don't get to use my laptop if I don't.

Physics passes by like nothing and lunch is next. No teachers needed, and so I just slumped down my desk, waiting for my first day to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xerra: o.o I kinda made a mistake at the summary because it's supposed to be... five popular guys and four fall for her... I'm going to change it now... Amu, you do the disclaimer.

Amu: Dis...

Amuto-Robstar: claimer! Xerra doesn't own shugo chara and neither do I =D

Ikuto and Amu: o.o who are you?

Amuto-Robstar: =] why, I'm Xerra's bestfriend in this site!

Ikuto: =-= why are you here then? and you sort of look familiar...

Amuto-Robstar: of course I look familiar =D I'm one of the writers of the shugo chara fan ficts... enjoy reading

Ikuto: o.o I'm not done asking you yet...

* * *

><p>"Hey you."<p>

"What?" I opened my eyes seeing the most popular guy in front of me. "Would you go out with me?" What the hell? What is this guy saying? Then he tips my chin up and kisses my lips.

* * *

><p>"What the…" I said falling down my chair. "Miss Hinamori, you have a problem?"<p>

"No, sorry." I helped myself up and picked up my stuff that fell down with me. I didn't need ears to know that they were laughing and gossiping about me. Naomi helps me pick the things up and she gave it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." And we both sat down like nothing happened. I must have slept while waiting for lunch to end. It's weird since I don't usually do that.

"Miss Hinamori, please answer this question."

"What question?" And all my classmates whisper to each other again. Let me guess, 'She's so irresponsible.' or 'How dare she say that?' or 'She's just new around here and she already has the guts to say that.'

"Miss Hinamori, since you're new here, I'll give you one more chance. The next time you do this, you're headed straight to the principal's office."

"Yes maam." Fuck it, first day and I already have a verbal warning.

"Nice one." The guy in front of me whispers and smirks. I don't blame him for saying that since I find it cool too.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. He looks kinda surprised at what I said and did. Well, what did I do anyway? Ah who cares?

* * *

><p>The bell rings and everyone gets up and leaves the room. Naomi says bye but the blue haired boy, Ikuto, was just sitting there sleeping.<p>

"Hey, wake up." How can he sleep during classes and after classes? This guy must be too lazy but seeing as he's slim and thin, maybe not. "Wake up." I tried ruffling his hair but still, no good. "Wake up!" And I accidentally touch his ear which makes his hand grab my hand.

"I'm already awake so you don't have to ruffle my hair, touch my ears, or stare at me." He sounded irritated but so was I. Two can play this game you know.

"Well I didn't know that you are awake since you weren't answering." I backed off and wriggled my hand free from his grip. I checked my wrist seeing that it hurt and it was purple, very purple.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not awake."

"Well your eyes were closed and your breathing was slow so I thought you were."

"That doesn't mean I'm asleep!" He shouted at me which pissed me off.

"Just be fucking glad I tried to help you!"

"Help me? In what fucking way?"

"By trying to wake you up?" I said in a sarcastic yet damned tone.

"How can you wake me up when I'm not asleep? Damn it!"

"Just shut up and be glad I did!"

"I've had enough." And he stood up, leaving with his things of course. What the hell? I woke him up thinking that he might get left behind and he gives me this? There's something wrong with the people here. And why would the girls here scream and swoon and fall in love for him when he's like that? What's so good about that lazy, stupid, impolite man? Whatever, I just have to find a club that I can join.

* * *

><p>It's been minutes and maybe even hours and I was searching at the board for clubs that I can join. The notice said that we can join two clubs at the same time so I was thinking if I could join basketball and soccer or track field and basketball or soccer and track field. I'm good at basketball and track field but I want to learn how to play soccer so, basketball and soccer. I looked through the bunch of papers at the board. And most of them fell down. I had to pick them up and stick them properly with a pin. And some of them fall down again and I had to pin them up again.<p>

"What the heck? Can't they pin these papers properly?" I said out loud since it was becoming irritating.

"They can but they choose not to." And I look around to see who it was and it's just a green haired boy with eyeglasses on passing by. He was reading some sort of book and he looked busy but he was able to hear me and talk to me while doing so. And I thought boys are only able to focus on one thing. How come he can focus on more? Maybe he's gay? And I looked at him to see how he walked and moved. He didn't walk like a girl or act like one, not like the boy during gym class who hit a girl, so he's a boy. I'm not sure about the other guy though… He walked passed me, ignoring me, though he said that so I guess I'll ignore him too.

I grabbed the two papers and headed for the soccer field and the gym but maybe the soccer field first.

"I want to join the soccer club." I said to the soccer captain whose name was Kukai. How did I know? It was on the pamphlet of the soccer club.

"But you're a girl."

"And so?" This is why I hate joining sports clubs other than tennis. Usually, they're filled with boys. Why is tennis the only sport with girls in it in Seiyo Academy? Are they too lazy to join or they're just too prissy and afraid of balls?

"Well, let's see if you can play." He shrugged.

It's eleven versus one which was me and I had to pass all of them and kick the ball in the goal. I passed the first and second player, dodging their legs and headed straight for the third. Two players were in front of me and one slid down. I kicked the ball up and went straight for the other one. He was playing defense so it will be easy for him to pass. I kicked the ball in between his legs and it was in my possession again. The other six players were not moving seeing as they were stunned by my abilities and it was just one-on-one with the goal keeper which was Kukai.

I did a little fake kick which he didn't fall for so I just flipped the ball up, jumped, and hit the ball with my head. I fell down and watched him miss it, so I goaled. But even so, my head was aching since I did the most stupid move ever, well; it's the most stupid for me.

I was getting up on my own but Kukai helped me up. "Welcome to the club, Hinamori."

"Thanks." See, it's as easy as that, well maybe for me. And so, one down, one more to go.

* * *

><p>Amu: I'm kinda boyish here..<p>

Ikuto: What nonsense did we fight over this time...

Xerra: I'm back!

Amu and Ikuto: =-=

Xerra: o.o what?

Amuto-Robstar: Xerrraaaaaaaaaaa! (runs over and gives a bear hug...)

Xerra: =D Robie! You're here! Oh, Ikuto and Amu meet Robie, Robie meet Ikuto and Amu...

Ikuto and Amu: =-= we already know her...

Xerra: o.o you do? . . .

(silence...)

Amuto-Robstar: =D review review..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xerra: Back from =-= torture...

Amu and Ikuto: o.o

Xerra: Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara and I'm having colds right now so just review after reading this please... (achoo...)

Amu and Ikuto: o.o. . . enjoy...

* * *

><p>And so I headed towards the gym for the basketball club.<p>

"Excuse me, who's your captain around here?" I looked all around the wide and dull gym and found no one who could actually be the team captain. Yes I am somewhat a stereotype but not really that much.

"It's me." I looked around and found the jerk who I was waking up a while ago, behind me. "What's the problem pinkette?" It's irritating to have someone talk to you at that tone, that stupid sarcastic tone.

"I'd like to join your basketball club." I smiled my sweetest smile and he smirked. "You? A girl?" And he started laughing. This is the second fucking time someone said, "A girl?"

"You got a problem with that?" I folded my arms to show that I'm not afraid of him. I mean, who would be afraid of such a stupid lazy jerk?

"Oh, so you're challenging me?" He said smirking some more. Usually this pisses me off but his smirk made me feel different, especially at my stomach.

"Yes I am." And he closes the distance between us. I can feel his breath and my face and his dark blue eyes were staring into my golden ones. I felt a tint of pink rush to my cheeks but I tried not to show it. Darn it, it's showing. I guess he saw it because he did a snicker. Stupid jerk.

"One on one. Me versus you. If you win, you're in. If not, then out. Don't even try to stalk me."

"Who would stalk a stupid jerk like you?"

"Some irritating girls like them." He pointed at some girls who were peeking through the big doors. I stared daggers at them and they started running away which made me laugh but let's go back to Ikuto's deal.

"Whatever, let's just stick with the deal." I offered my hand but I regretted it remembering that I didn't want to touch Ikuto ever but he took it and shook it gently which was weird and the weird thing at my stomach started doing it again.

"Fine then, annoying little brat." He whispered at my ear.

"Shut up stupid lazy jerk."

And the game starts. The ball is in my possession and I head straight towards the ring. Ikuto tries to steal the ball but I was able to block his hand. I did a quick wink at stuck out tongue at him and I shoot the ball straight into the ring. Two points for me and all the boys' mouth start dropping. I really love that reaction.

"Good but not good enough." Ikuto's ball this time and he shoots from half the court. Stupid me from forgetting that he's tall. He got three points. "Like that Amu?" He said emphasizing my name which made me feel threatened. "No I don't."

It was 12-12 and the ball was in my possession again which was good. It was thirty seconds left and I thought that I would win. I dribbled it longer to pass the time, and when I was about to shoot, but my right hand which was purple because of the stupid Ikuto's grip hurt. And when I shot the ball, I missed by a lot.

"What happened Hinamori?" Ikuto said smirking. "Did you lose your talent?" He grabbed the ball and headed for his court. He was so fast I knew I couldn't catch up with him. Well I can, but my hand was too painful and it's five seconds left. I was gonna lose.

"No fucking way! It's just your grip a while ago that hurt my wrist!" I shouted since I was on the ground holding my wrist and he was on the other side of the court already.

"My grip?" He asks facing me but shoots a three pointer neatly. Damn he's good. "Oh, the one from a while ago." He smirks again. And the horn sounds.

The game ended with 15-12 and Ikuto won. I was supposed to win but it's the stupid incident from a while ago that made me lose. I was so tired and thirsty and the world was spinning. I was still sitting on the ground while his teammates congratulated him.

"You're good but not good enough for me." He said smirking and all of them left me there.

* * *

><p>What club am I going to join now? Maybe track and field. Yeah, I'll get that. I was on my way to the dorm but the dizziness won't stop. Stupid dizziness, it's just a few blocks away. Don't faint Amu! You can do it! But no, I blacked out.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" Who's that? I think I heard this voice already. I forced my eyes open and found a girl, wait, a boy. Okay, I'm confused. I'll stick with a boy. A boy with long purple hair and a feminine body.

"I'm fine." I just wanted to get up from the hot sidewalk. I can't believe I'm still here, considering this "guy" was watching over me the whole time. He or probably she, helped me up. "Thanks, what is your name?"

"I'm Nade..." He first looked at his clothes and corrected what he said, "Nagihiko…" He smiled at me. Hmmm, suspicious but his school uniform seems so familiar. Oh, he's from Seiyo Academy too. I wonder why I didn't see him yet?

"Okay then Nade Nagihiko."

"Just Nagihiko."

"Okay… Thanks for your help." And I started to walk back to the dorm.

"I'll accompany you." Nagihiko said smiling at me. He was kinda weird but at least I have a companion to keep me from fainting again.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Oh, can I call you Amu-chan then?" He smiles at me again. He looks like, how should I put this? A girlish pedophile who lost his mind because his wife left him now he thinks I'm his wife and he's following me… Wow, I never knew I'm this imaginative… Maybe I should join the author's club. Nah, too boring. I'll stick with athletic types.

"Sure, I guess. Oh, my dorm is here already." I pointed at a big white building which looks like it has five floors with the typical red roof. Yes, I do live in a dorm even though I transferred with my family. Everyone who studies here must live in a dorm because it's one of the rules or contracts. My mother agreed completely maybe because she thinks I've become too depressed because of my past boyfriends so I have to meet new boys. Yes my mom's thinking is scary. And my dad disagreed completely but as soon as my mother whispered something to his ear, he completely agreed. I wonder what she whispered… But it's sort of a good thing that I'm living separately from them since I can study quietly without hearing Ami's Meikyuu Butterfly and Mom's nagging of having another boyfriend. The bad thing is, I have to do everything. I don't even know how to cook! Well, maybe egg, ham, bacon, and frying stuff but not lasagna and more difficult food that are too many to remember.

"Okay then Amu-chan, see you tomorrow then." He waved goodbye and headed at the direction of the school. Maybe he's a transfer student? Or maybe he just got sick today? Hmmm, I'll just find out tomorrow I guess. I was about to press the doorbell when I found the same purple eyes I looked at a while ago, looking at me.

"What the…" He says.

"Hell?" I continue and we were pointing at each other.

"You!" We both said.

"Why the hell did you injure my arm?" I shouted at him.

"I didn't know that I did that and it's a good thing anyway because if you didn't I would have lost!" He shouted back.

"You admitted that I am good and I was supposed to win. Ha!" Victory is mine!

"So?" He looked defeated but he still tried to fight back.

"So you have to let me join the basketball club!"

"Why do you want to join the basketball club?" He looks at me curious. "You're a girl anyway."

"There are some girls who want to play basketball moron! Even ask Naomi! And why is tennis the only girl sport here?" He seriously pisses me off.

"Then join tennis!"

"I don't like it!"

"Then don't join anything."

"Just let me join you perverted moron!"

"Why am I perverted?" And he grabbed my wrist and put his face close to mine. The same feeling happens to my stomach again, I wonder what it is.

"B-b-because girls s-swoon and squeal whenever you p-pass by! And o-ouch, let me g-go!" Why the heck am I stammering? Amu, you darn idiot, don't show that you're being embarrassed again!

"That doesn't make me perverted and why don't you squeal and swoon whenever I pass by?" He tightened his grip but he looked like he wanted to smirk because of my s-stammering. Yes, I call it that, s-stammering.

I swear I was gonna cry there because of the pain at my wrist. Tears formed at the end of my eyes and I started crying. It looks like Ikuto noticed because he let go of my wrist and he looked surprised and guilty. I would laugh because his expression looked so priceless but I was losing consciousness.

"Because… I… don't… like… you…" I answered him and I fainted.

* * *

><p>Amu: =3= you're so mean to me...<p>

Ikuto: well you are too!

Xerra: (achoo...)

Amu and Ikuto: o.o. . .

Xerra: Review please... (achoo...)


	4. Chapter 4

Xerra: : . : sorry I wasn't able to update for a long time... =-= lots of things to do for the next school year! TT ^ TT :D thanks to those who missed me!

Ikuto: =-= who would miss you?

Xerra: (twitch)

Ikuto: o.o fine, we missed you!

Xerra: *o* thanks!

Amu: o.o disclaimer: Xerra doesn't own shugo chara but who cares? enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I woke up in an unknown room. Honestly, it looked familiar but when I saw boy stuff I knew I was in a different room. I looked around more and I also knew that I am completely and utterly lost until I smelled something. It's smelled so delicious. Fooooooooooddddddd! My mind screamed and I sniffed my way to the source.

"Ikuto?" I said surprised seeing as he was cooking and not only that, he was cooking shirtless! Who cooks shirtless? But he does have a nice body… No! Amu! Another perverted thought! No!

He looked surprised like as if seeing a ghost. "You're awake already?"

"Of course I am. Do I look like I'm asleep? Oh anyway, this is called awake." I circled my finger at my whole face. "Not like how your asleep is. Your face down and eyes closed."

"I get it already!" He shouted at me and he continued cooking. I went closer and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you cooking anyway?" Did I mention Ikuto's very tall? I think I did, didn't I? I still couldn't see so I put my hands on his shoulders, pushed myself up and tiptoed.

"Lasagna and stop doing that or else someone might see us in this position and may think that we are doing something or we're together." I blushed at the idea and I looked to see if he was too but he had a stern and poker face on.

"Sorry." I whispered and I quickly got my hand off him. "Anyway, how did I get here?"

"You fainted. I was guilty. I tried to bring you to your dorm but I couldn't find your key in your bag. So I brought you to my dorm."

"You looked through my bag?"

"Yeah, who's that guy in the picture in your wallet?"

"It's none of your business and why look in my wallet?"

"Because the key might be in your wallet and he's your boyfriend?" He asked while getting two plates.

"My ex-boyfriend." I corrected him feeling sad and depressed. Guess mom might be right about me getting depressed. I sat down at the table and put my head down. Ikuto put a plate in front of me.

"Sorry about that." He sounded really sorry for me which was really weird but the poker face was still on and it didn't match his voice which made the weirdness double.

"It's not your fault." Why am I here? Yes I know I fainted but why am I here letting everything out to Ikuto? We just met today and I felt like we're too close. I looked up and saw Ikuto eating and there was an untouched plate in front of me. "What's this?" I pointed at the Lasagna.

"Food of course."

"No, I meant who is this for?"

"For you."

Is this possible? Ikuto, the lazy playboy, being kind? And he also cooks? Unfair, a guy like him can cook but I can't?

"No thanks." I stood up and grabbed my things and headed outside.

I was looking for my room when I found out; it was beside Ikuto's. Of all the places, it was beside his, HIS! Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? There are a lot of students in Seiyo Academy and of all those students it's Ikuto who I'm beside with! Just calm down Amu. He won't do anything to you. You'll live a normal, normal life and that stupid Ikuto won't bother you. If I had a boyfriend I would be telling him all of these but I have none so I'm here being crazy and talking to myself. Where the heck is my key?

I searched through my whole bag. I rummaged out its contents. Looked through my wallet. Yes, the key was at my wallet just like what Ikuto said that it might be there. Wait, Ikuto looked through my wallet means he… Oh no.

I quickly put my things back into my bag and slipped it on my shoulder, walked to Ikuto's room and knocked as loud and as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is stupid. I looked at my watch and it was exactly thirty minutes since I knocked on his door and here I am sitting in front of his door, back on it.<p>

"Ikuto, open the freaking door!" I shouted and the door opened. I fell backward and found Ikuto staring at me and I was staring at Ikuto. He was still shirtless.

"Why didn't you open the door and wear something would you?" I helped myself up. I still don't understand why everyone likes him. Nagihiko helps me up like a gentleman but he doesn't. What do girls see in him? Maybe because of his body? Amu, that's not in him. That's him. Yes Amu, you're really perverted. Try not to be a pervert okay?

"I was washing my dish." He showed me in and I went inside. Well at least he showed me in! I peeked at his kitchen and found the Lasagna which was made for me still on the table.

"Who washes a single plate for thirty minutes?" That's too long. It made me suspicious.

"I do." What the hell? Even girls clean faster than you. I bet I do! I sat down at the same seat I left a while ago.

"So, what the hell do you want?" He sat down and grumbled some stuff that I'm sure was about me.

"Didn't I just say to put some clothes on? And stop playing with me. I know you have my key."

He seats in front of me, shows the key, and smirks.

"Give it!" I said grabbing the key from him but missing.

"Grab it little brat." He says playfully. I'm not little; it's just that he was freakishly tall! I tried grabbing it but I can't reach him because he was so tall and he was already standing. Yes, I know I told you many times that he is really tall but I can help myself. He's just too tall okay? I was already on top of the table trying to grab it.

"Ikuto give it to me!" I did my final grab but I failed and I fell.

"Ouch." My vision went clear and I noticed I was lying on top of Ikuto and we were on the floor. I blushed and got up fast and Ikuto did too. I grabbed the key from him and we both stood up. He quickly grabbed a random shirt which was hanged on the chair since a while ago and he put it on. He started pulling me and he opened the door with a huge motion and pushed me outside along with my things and slammed the door hard which caused wind to blow through my whole body.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Ikuto: Yeah, what the hell just happened? You should have continued the...<p>

Amu: (slaps Ikuto)

Ikuto: ouch...

Amu: You perv! (runs of crying)

Ikuto: (runs after Amu) (hugs Amu) I'm sorry...

Xerra: =-= wow... drama... should have made this story's genre drama..

Ikuto and Amu: Shut up!

Xerra: (rolls eyes) Review =w=d It'll make my day. :D


End file.
